


Baked Goods Make the World Go 'Round

by Jodine16



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek/Stiles if you squint, Domestic Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 20:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jodine16/pseuds/Jodine16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was barely a week later before Derek could smell Stiles had been around again. And again. What part of “I’m the Alpha and I also pay the damn rent” did they misunderstand?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baked Goods Make the World Go 'Round

**Author's Note:**

> I was flipping through Tumblr and found this midnight request:
> 
> I suddenly have a urge for a fic where Stiles finds out that Derek has a apartment and that’s where he lives with the three beta’s. So Stiles starts coming around all the time and even though Derek told the Beta’s not to let him in he still shows up. He later finds out that Stiles was bribing them with home baked goods. Could someone write this???
> 
> WARNING: not beta'd since it's 2am and everyone's sleeping. I have looked through it, but I apologise for any mistakes missed! Oh! Also, I haven't seen Season 2 so I also apologise if the betas seem OOC. And I have no idea why wrote about that freaky Rugrats theory.

Derek paused in the stairwell, his head cocked upwards as he listened to the noises coming from his apartment, two flights up. Silence was never something that hung around there, what with three teenage Betas constantly coming in and out. However, none of them had a heart rate that spiked at the slightest provocation. Growling, he hurried up the steps. Getting to his floor, he walked down the hall and silently unlocked the door, slipping in. He stared as Stiles, who had his back to him, flailed his way through an explanation about... Rugrats?

“No, no seriously, it makes perfect sense!” He exclaimed. “Angelica is always alone and develops the crazy world, which totally explains why Chaz is a spaz ‘cause his family died in a car accident, Tommy’s dad, Stu, is always making toys Tommy never gets to play with because Tommy was actually stillborn, and, and the twins are a boy and girl because Angelica didn’t know what their gender was because the DeVilles had an abortion.”

The Betas were all staring at him with varying looks of ‘what did I just listen to’. “I think your dad needs to cut your internet usage,” Erica finally said.

“You guys would be dead without my glorious internet,” Stiles said.

Isaac snorted. “You sound sure of yourself. What about Derek?”

“What about the technophobe? Dude, if it weren’t for my brains to go with his godly brawns...” Stiles trailed off when he noticed their eyes weren’t on him. “...His brawns are right behind me, aren’t they?”

Erica giggled as Stiles was shoved into the fridge.

“What are you doing here, Stiles?” Derek glared at him.

“Hanging out with my friends! Why didn’t you tell me you had such a kick ass apartment? Seriously, that washer dryer set is more modern than mine!”

Derek let him go giving him a weird look. “Get out.”

“Aw, what, c’mon Derek!”

“Didn’t your dad say you had to be home by 8?” 

“Yeah, wait how do you— aw crap!” Stiles looked at the clock. “Shit! I’ll see you guys tomorrow!”

“I thought I told you three not to let him in here?” Derek growled, after Stiles left.

The three of them had the decency to look guilty. “He followed us and wouldn’t piss off,” Boyd finally said.

Derek didn’t look the slightest bit impressed. “You’re werewolves and he isn’t some puppy.”

“It won’t happen again!” Isaac swore, looking properly chastised and... disappointed? Derek couldn’t figure that last one out since it wasn’t like they didn’t see each other every day at school. Deciding not to look into it further he nodded and set about getting dinner fixed.

It was barely a week later before Derek could smell Stiles had been around again. And again. What part of “I’m the Alpha and I also pay the damn rent” did they misunderstand? This time he managed to catch them in the act of bringing the babbling nuisance in after lacrosse practice. He’d been reading through one of the old tomes he’d manage to salvage from the Hale house and his ears picked up on the sound of the teen’s heartbeat. Huffing, he marked his page before leaving the room, pausing when he saw Stiles come in after his pack, who were swarming him like puppies wanting treats. That’s when his nose caught the scent of freshly baked muffins. A variety of them.

“Jesus guys, lemme set them down first!” They went into the living room and while Stiles fiddled with the TV, the three Betas practically devoured the muffins in the large Tupperware container. Derek scowled. You’d have thought he never fed them or something. Fucking teenagers.

He was also going to have to start working on their sensory training since none of them noticed him.

Deciding to leave the teens where they were, he headed back into his room. Derek lost track of time and his head shot up when he heard his door crack open. 

“Derek?”

He scowled. “What do you want, Stiles? I thought I told you I don’t want you here.”

Stiles came in with his stupid muffins and shut the door. “Yeah, whatever sourwolf. Here, I made them myself.”

Derek stayed frozen on his bed and stared at the offering of food. “You bake?”

Stiles shrugged. “Yeah, helps to have something to beat the tension out of my system, you know?”

Derek looked away, a muscle jumping his jaw. 

“Woah, hey no feeling guilty!” Derek blinked as the teen sat next to him. “Don’t try to deny it. I know you, not as well as I’d want to but, I know guilt is something you seem to think is like a fifth major food group or something, but you know as well as I do that I can and could have walked away from this at any time. So stop it, and eat this.” Stiles held up a muffin that smelled like carrots and Derek took it.

“I don’t understand you,” he finally said, taking a bite. He actually had to stifle the urge to moan. It was delicious. Not that it was going to make him go any easier on his pack for letting Stiles bribe them into letting him come to the apartment, but Derek was willing to overlook the teen being there once in a while if he kept bringing stuff like this over.

Stiles smiled. “My dad made a club about not getting me. He’s looking for a vice-president, you interested in joining? No, well, offer’s open!”

Derek let him babble on as he finished the muffin and ignored Stiles’ delighted laughter when he grabbed another one, this one blueberry. 

He might have felt a surge of sadistic joy when his pack later realised there weren’t any goodies left over.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy it! Thanks for giving it a read! :3


End file.
